1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a (3DIC) three-dimensional integrated circuit structure and a method of interposer substrate, and particularly to a three-dimensional integrated circuit structure by using an aluminum nitride as an interposerlayer.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller electronic products with high system integration and capability to surf the NET wirelessly has become the focus of electronic industry nowadays.
The three-dimensional integrated circuits is a three-dimensional stacked chip integration, which not only can shorten the length of metal conductive wires and the resistance therebetween, it also reduces chip area and have the advantages such as size reducing, integration improvement, low power consumption and production cost reduce. However, after the semiconductor volume is reduced or multi layers are stacked, the temperature of the semiconductor structure is high, both the service lifespan and the effectiveness of the semiconductor component are decreased due to the high temperature.
Conventional silicon substrate needs to produce a silicon dioxide insulation layer thereon. However, this kind of insulating layer easily causes electricity leakage, which also affects the lifespan of the semiconductor components.
In view of the above mentioned problems, how to solve the issues such as temperature rises and electricity leakage of the semiconductor structure, which affects the semiconductor component lifespan, is the lesson the industry needs to resolve.